High intensity LEDs may be used for general-purpose illumination, and in specialty lighting applications such as architectural and video display applications. Some manufacturers design LED lighting assemblies that are customized for specific devices.
Since LEDs are current driven devices, most LEDs require a constant source of current to properly operate. A separate LED driver assembly is required to regulate a constant current to the LED. The LED driver assembly is a separate unit, which is mounted on the lighting fixture remote from the LED and then wired to the remote LED. The labor and hardware that are required for mounting and wiring an LED driver assembly can be a disadvantage in the manufacturing and installation of the LED lighting fixture. The labor and hardware required for mounting and wiring the fixture may also present an obstacle when designing an elegant, stream lined lighting fixture that incorporates the LED.
What is needed is a driver assembly that attaches integrally to a standard LED lighting socket, or LED pixel holder, for high-intensity LEDs, which driver assembly integrates electrical and thermal connections in a single receptacle. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.